


Crooked

by WicketestIshEvaWritten (IcdKoffie)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Child Abuse, Cussing, Darkfic, Death Threats, Gunplay, Homophobic Language, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Police Brutality, Psychological Torture, Sadism, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/WicketestIshEvaWritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji's a passionate anarchist, and Dojima's a conservative detective. Not the best combination...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crooked

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this story's concept by reading about anarchism; politics is one of my favorite subjects.

Fuck the police.

That was what was going through Souji’s head as he boarded the train to Inaba. His parents had an overseas assignment( again), so they bought him the cheapest ticket and sent his ass packing. To some small town in the middle of nowhere. Most boys Souji’s age would’ve dread that, but he liked fresh air and open space. The trip could’ve been a blast, but one thing killed that possibility- his uncle was a police detective. A proud, hard-working one.

Bullshit. Just. Straight. Up. _Bullshit._

Souji’s folks were dragging him to go live with some… some _cop!_ For a year! A whole mother fucking year! How messed up was that shit? When Mom told him that, he wanted to start an Occupy movement. But, as usual, he kept quiet. He was a hardcore anarchist; he founded a secret club and everything. His parents didn’t know that, of course. They were chronic workaholics who worshiped tradition, just like almost everybody else in neo fascist Japan.

The first thing Soji’s uncle said to him was, “You look a lot better than you do in the photos!” Uh, was “hello” not in his vocab? So, he was a predator, this Dojima Ryotaro. Well, no surprise there- all cops were in the same shithole. Strike one.

On day two of Souji’s trip, the famous Yamano Mayumi’s corpse was found dangling on a telephone pole. That was just fucked up. He was amazed that Uncle Dojima didn’t suspect him, being the new kid and shit. But Uncle Dojima might as well have; he grilled Souji about every step he took. “Where are you going?” “Who the hell is this?” “It’s nine ten. You were supposed to be home by nine! What the hell were you doing?” Like he was in prison. Oh wait, he was living with a cop- this _was_ prison! Long story short, Uncle Dojima took his job way too damn seriously. Strike two.

The months flew by. Another female was killed in the same way- her name was Saki, Yosuke said. Then he and Souji ventured into some TV world ( at first, Souji thought he was smoking too much pot) and a lot of weird shit happened. The two received a spirit called “Persona”, and the rest was history. People were getting kidnapped after that, and it was up to Souji and his new friends to save them. It was like he was forming a supernatural anti-police club. “We’re gonna have to solve these cases ourselves.”, he would always say. “The police can’t.” The police couldn’t solve shit. Uncle Dojima was a part of the worse police force in Japanese history. Strike three.

Three strikes and you were out.

The cases were getting colder than Hokkaido during winter, and Uncle Dojima was losing his patience. His pestering and bitching turned into full-blown temper tantrums. Souji could close the door a little too loud or leave a sock on the floor, and Uncle Dojima would throw a fit. Although he kept his hands to himself, Souji could tell that Uncle Dojima was itching to strangle the living shit outta him. It was… _freighting_. Uncle Dojima sometimes acted that way in front of his own daughter, which was even more unsettling. This guy’s temper was so fierce that he could scare away all the American soldiers in this country. Strike four.

Yeah, he was still keeping count.

Sunday, eight o’clock. Everyone wanted to enjoy their own company tonight, so Souji decided to update his anarcho-communist site. He hadn’t updated it since he got here. That was OK with him ‘cause he had _a lot_ of things to say.

He turned on his laptop. “Gotta a lotta shit to do. Better get on it.”

Nanako was sleeping over at a friend’s house and Uncle Dojima was at work( as always), so Souji had the house to himself.

“Alright!” he cheered when his laptop was finished starting up. “Let’s do this.”

He clicked on the bookmark to his site, entered the password, and began typing an apology on the front page. “I’m sorry I haven’t been on lately, but I’ve been so busy and stressed.” he was talking as he typed. “I have excellent materials though. Check out my anti-cop section.”

He clicked on the anti-cop page. “As all of you know, I’m currently in Inaba. The town with the two mysterious murders. But what’s not so mysterious is how shitty the cops are here. It’s been ages since the first body was found, and the cops are still on square one! That’s the number one reason why society’s better off without police. They’re useless. Might as well start a vigilante.”

“Another thing that’s not so 'mysterious' is who the suspect might be.” he continued. “Obviously, the police may be involved. My uncle’s a detective on the cases, and he like a North Korean warden. I think he might be involved because…”

Souji explained how Uncle Dojima and his dumbass assistant Adachi were covering up details about the case somehow. Either one of them was the killer [ and that was what happened!] or they knew the person who was. Maybe the killer was a higher up in the police force, or a powerful person or group in town. The Amagi family didn’t arouse Souji’s suspicion anymore, and that evil corperation Junes had no sensible reason to commit murder, so that left only one suspect. Namatame Taro, the adulterous, small time politician. That’d make sense, considering how the cops didn’t really question him; he probably paid them big bucks. Or maybe that wasn’t even necessary. Politicians and the police always had each other’s back- they were fuck buddies.

“I feel bad about making up conspiracy theories about my own uncle.” Souji said. “But he’s a fucking shogun. A psychopathic neo fascist. The other he told me this fairy tale about some criminals running over his wife. ‘Criminals’... cops call everyone that doesn’t wanna smell their shit ‘criminals’! Shit, he probably ran over the poor woman himself or paid a young, broke hoodlum chump change to do it. Then, he arrested the dude’s ass.”

“Sorry for going off-topic.” he continued. “I just can’t stand being in this cell. Can’t wait to get the fuck outta here. I love my little cousin, but living with my uncle makes me wanna find his gun so I can blow my mother fucking brains out.”

OK, he was done with this section. He was gonna do some site cleanup next, but he could’ve sworn he heard the front door opening.

“Oh, shit.” Souji cursed under his breath. “It’s him.” he logged out.

What’s he doing here so early, he thought as he was figuring out what to do. Hiding the laptop would just be weird, so he hid the bookmark and typed in a college prep site.

Uncle Dojima walked up the stairs. “Souji.” he slanted on his room door.

He looked up. “Uncle.” he went back to his surfing. “Uh, I thought you’d be at work all night.”

Uncle Dojima chuckled. “Of course not. It’s Sunday. Not much work, if you know what I mean.”

I don’t know and I don’t wanna know, he thought. “I see.”

He creeped up behind him. “College stuff? You’re doing that already?”

He jerked. “Yeah…”

“No need to be jumpy.” Uncle Dojima grabbed his shoulder. “I won’t hurt you.”

Souji eyed Uncle Dojima’s shaking fist. I seriously doubt that, he thought.

“What? Don’t believe me? I’m your uncle.”

Unfortunately, he thought. This dude loved saying things he didn’t mean and pulling the “family” shit. Strike five.

“Quiet as usual? Look, kid. I know you aren’t really into college stuff right now.”

He jerked again.

“What…” he squeezed his shoulder. “were you really looking at?”

Was he on to him? Shit. “Porn.”

His face was blank. “You know what? I don’t like you.”

Yeah I kinda figured, he thought.

“When you’re gone, I search your room from top to bottom. I know what you’re really about… Souji.”

Oh. _Crap_. He closed his laptop and shoved it to the side. “What’re you… talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb with me!” he yelled and raised his fist. “Either you get a lot of ‘A’s in English, or you’re a good-for-nothing anarchist! No nephew of mine is gonna be some law-breaking thug!”

Now he was officially scared shitless. Still, he had to play it cool. “So what if I’m an anarchist? What’re you gonna do about it? Arrest and execute me? This isn’t the Meiji period.” he smirked.

His fist slammed into Souji’s mouth. “You think you’re slick, don’t you? Don’t try me again. I have more where that came from.”

That punch landed his on his pillow. He placed a finger on his lower lip; it was cut and swollen. Uncle Dojima’s strength matched his rage.

“I’m a simple, traditional man.” he said, angry. “So I don’t like people who give me too much trouble or make too much noise. You’re done both. You’re gotten into legal trouble already, and you keep bringing your whorish and thuggish friends in my house-”

He rose and pointed, “You’re the one who’s a thug!”

He wrapped his big hand around Souji’s neck and banged him on his back. “What… was that?”

Souji began to sweat and breathe heavily. How was he gonna get outta this alive? “...”

“Speak up. I can’t hear you.”

“Nothing.” he never felt more pitiful.

He wore a large frown.

Souji shuddered. What a creep. “I’m sorry, Uncle.”

“... I don’t like your ass, kid. If you wasn’t my sister’s son or my daughter’s ‘Big Brother’,” his smile was bright. “I’d fucking kill you right here.” he said with glee and lightly choked him.

Souji coughed. This guy wasn’t bluffing. He could tell by staring dead into his uncle’s cold, emotionless eyes. The eyes of a psychopath.

He released his grip. “There’s nothing I hate more that a fucking leftist. I knew something was off about you from the start.”

It was time to speak up. “I felt the same way.”

“Oh, really?”

“Hell yeah! All you cops are the same! Neo fascists!”

His eye twitched. “What… did you just call me?”

“Emperor-worshiping neo fascist!” he dared to say it again.

Uncle Dojima crushed his face. “You’re just pulling political terms out your ass. But I know a lot about you antigovernment scum.” he let go.

Souji turned and wheezed. When he calmed down, he was greeted by Uncle Dojima’s revolver. He gasped and sweatdropped. How was this guy gonna use that thing? It wouldn’t be long before Souji found out.

“I know how much you leftists hate guns.” he was waving it in Souji’s face. “And you know what else?” he slowly brought the barrel to his head.

Souji’s eyes flared open. Is this creep serious, he thought.

“I know how much you anarchists wanna use the same guns you hate so much to kill people like me.” he said, smiling. “You could kill me right now; every part of you wants to. But you wouldn’t really do that because that’d make your mommy and little sister sad.” he gave him a convincing puppy dog look.

He looked away. Sick bastard, using his own family.

“Tell you what, how about I kill myself?”

He turned towards his gun again. “What…?”

Nothing happened when he pulled the trigger. “Ha ha ha! Just joking! I removed the bullets after work! Hee hee hee!”

Souji crawled away from this psycho. Was this his idea of funny?

He stopped laughing and his poster changed. “Take off you clothes, kid.” he pointed the revolver at his forehead.

His brain refused to comply, but his hands had minds of their own. They were unbuttoning his shirt and pants. Souji was sure that Uncle Dojima fantasized about his every day. Just the thought of it made him wanna vomit. And he was quickly succumbing to a cop’s orders, no less.

Uncle Dojima shoved his gun into Souji’s cheek. “Go faster or I'll kill you.”

His sweaty, shaky hands struggled to move faster. He had every reason to be scared shitless; he knew what Uncle Dojima was capable of. The gun might not have been loaded, but that didn’t matter. Uncle Dojima had other, far more lethal ways of killing him. Who knew what this monster had in store?

“You’re very handsome, but that’s not I’m doing this, as you know.” Uncle Dojima was running his hand on Souji’s chest. “This is about your humiliation. Your discipline. It seems like no one has thought you respect, order, and obedience.” he dropped his gun and did away with his pants and tie. “So I’ll do it.” he crawled on Souji’s bed. “I’ll show you what happens when you get on the wrong side of the law, like in the American prisons.”

Is he referring to the Green Scare, Souji thought. “But we’re not in America.

Uncle Dojima scrawled and his face turned red. “Don’t fucking test me, kid.” he opened Souji’s legs and drilled his boner through Souji’s hole.

I can’t believe this is happening, he thought. His own uncle was raping him. He knew his uncle was bad news since he first opened his mouth, but…but to do _this_? How was this gonna teach him about respecting authority? If anything, this would make him hate the cops even more.

And he sure as hell was going to! This pain was mother fucking unbearable! It felt like a recently sharpened chainsaw blade was chopping up his hole. Souji wanted to weep, but he wasn’t gonna crack just yet. That would give this sick fuck on top of him too much satisfaction. So, he kept quiet, imaging that he was a captured freedom fighter being tortured by an army general. Like this was still World War II.

Uncle Dojima wrapped Souji’s legs around his waist and began to thrust. Souji gasped but was careful not to scream; he was certain his uncle would choke him to death. Each thrust like a huge blade cutting deep inside him. A trail of blood poured down Souji’s opening.

“Oh, Souji, you’re so tight…” Uncle Dojima moaned.

Disgusting! Souji wanted to puke on his uncle’s face. Though he wondered if his uncle was actually enjoying this on a physical level or was just psyching him out. Probably both, knowing this perverted, sadistic mother fucker. It was getting harder to hold back the tears; he bit his lower lip and tightly closed his eyes.

When he was done penetrating, Uncle Dojima pulled out and said, “Hmph, quiet as usual. You’re even tougher than I thought. Or…” he wore an evil smile. “are you worried that I might kill you?”

Souji gulped. That was the fifth time he used the word “kill”. This maniac made death threats so casually. Souji had every reason to fear that his uncle could kill him with the same remorse someone has when they kill a fly.

He laughed. “Did I get to you?”

Does he think this is some kind of game, Souji thought.

Uncle Dojima reached down for his magnum and jammed it into Souji’s sore, bloody hole.

“Ahh!” Souji yelled.

As punishment, he impaled it a few times. “Shut up!”

Souji zipped it.

As the cold barrel slid in and out of him, Souji was stiff. No part of his body could move. Or rather, no part of his body dared to move. He wanted to kick, to scream, and to punch, but his body wouldn’t let him. If he moved a muscle, his uncle might choke or beat him to death. That much was certain.

Uncle Dojima yanked out the bloody magnum. He smirked and said, “Good boy.” he pointed it to Souji’s lips. “Or should I say, good prisoner?”

His mouth couldn’t open.

“Open.”

He did what he was told without a word and Uncle Dojima shoved the barrel into his mouth. His uncle began to thrust it so fast that Souji’s lips were sore and his teeth were aching. The combined taste of metal and blood sank into his tongue. Almost made him puke all over the barrel.

As a pretty popular anarchist in his hometown, Souji knew that he was gonna have a gun in his face sooner or later. A gun in his _mouth_ he didn’t see coming, though. This was beyond torturous. This was like being tortured in an American max security prison.

So this was what he meant, Souji thought.

Uncle Dojima pulled out and pistol whipped him. “You’re lucky this isn’t loaded, kid.” he wiped the barrel. “I would’ve blown out your fucking lungs.”

Souji was spitting out the putrid taste on the floor.

“Thristy?” he got off the bed, walked up to the pack of bottled water, and returned to Souji’s side.

Souji, unable and unwilling to do anything, watched him.

He slammed a bottle onto Souji’s drawer and opened the remaining one. “Drink up.” he forced it into Souji’s mouth.

Souji was choking as the water came pouring down his throat.

When the water was finished, he crushed the bottle on Souji’s forehead. “Hmph.”

He wondered what his uncle was gonna do with that other bottle.

His uncle climbed back on the bed and wrapped his mouth around Souji’s cock. And he began to suck it. Oh, _fuck._

Souji covered his mouth and closed his eyes. HIs body warmed up as his uncle ran his mouth up and down his dick. Whatever he did, he couldn’t let himself get hard.

Uncle Dojima was licking and slobbering all over it now. To see exactly what he was doing, Souji opened his eyes. His dick was getting serviced by his uncle’s tongue. Spit was drooling outta this guy’s mouth and he was smiling a little. Yuck! Oh shit, now he was on Souji’s nuts! Kissing and licking on them and everything.

Uncle Dojima was probably thinking something like, Kid, I bet you wanna get really hard for me, don’t you?

The vomit settled in Souji’s esophagus.

He looked up at Souji. “Can't get hard? You have a lotta self-control.”

Souji growled.

“Still trying to act like a badass, huh? Don’t worry, I’ll fix that.” he crawled up to him and shoved his dick down his throat.

Souji almost puked on it.

“Hmm… I wonder if I should make you swallow or cum on your face.” Uncle Dojima said as he was thrusting in and out of Souji’s mouth.

Neither option was pleasing.

After about five minutes of tasting Uncle Dojima’s sweaty, foul dick, he busted a nut.

“Well, would you look at that! My body made my decision for me!” he chuckled and pulled out. “You have a great mouth, kid.”

Souji was spitting on the floor.

Uncle Dojima grabbed Souji’s hair and turned him around. “And you didn’t gag! Have you done this before?” he smiled.

No way in hell was he gonna answer that.

“So you have! With who? Kanji? I heard he was a fag. Is that true?”

Now he went too far. No one talked shit about Souji’s friends. “Keep my friends outta this! This is between you and me, bitch!”

Uncle Dojima looked confused at first, but then he started to laugh. “You’re hilarious!” he jabbed Souji outta nowhere and he fall on his pillow. “Looks like I found your weak spot. Finally. I was getting bored.” he jumped off the bed and found his handcuffs in his pants. “Come here.”

Souji slowly gathered himself.

“I FUCKING SAID COME HERE!”

He rushed to his uncle’s side, frightened.

Uncle Dojima grabbed Souji’s wrist, pushed him face first towards the wall, and handcuffed him.

“Ow! My nose!” Souji screamed. That was the second nosebleed tonight.

“Oh, shut up, wuss.” he said. “But I’ll hand it to ya. If you were alive during the Meiji period, the anarchist scum might’ve won.”

He cracked a small smile.

“A least if I wasn’t alive then too.” he jammed his cock into Souji’s swollen hole.

He yelped.

His thrusting was, surprisingly, slow and steady. “How does this feel, kid? To be ‘interrogated’ like this? With my penis all the way up your shithole? HUH?!”

“Grrr…”

“Won’t speak up? No matter- I have plenty of ways of making you talk…”

Oh, boy.

“Let’s see… I bet your slutty mother would be ashamed if she found out that I almost arrested you…”

His eye twitched. “Don’t you dare talk about my mother!”

He slammed into Souji’s hole. “I’ll say whatever the fuck I want about that stupid, bitchy whore! That cunt brought you here! I don’t know why she couldn’t bring you with her. Maybe she’s ashamed of you. Can’t blame her. If I had a useless anarchist for a son, I’d sell him to the highest bidder.”

He was starting to get to Souji. Perhaps some of what he said was true. Mom and Dad did seem glad to leave him. He didn’t hate his parents, but…

“Does she know you’re an anarchist?”

“None of… your… business.” his voice was starting to crack.

“Oh, am I breaking your spirit? Good! I’ll tell her your political affinity next time I call her.”

“You’re bluffing!”

No, I’m not.” he said. “I might also tell her you’re gay.”

He jerked. “I’m _not_ gay!”

“Then why didn’t you gag a lot?”

“I spat out your shitty cum, didn’t I?”

“Not the same thing.” he was thrusting him harder. “Ever experimented on anyone? Kanji?”

“For the second time, no!”

He laughed. “Too bad we aren’t in America. He’d get ass raped every time he sat in a cell. Since he thinks he’s some kinda gangster…”

Twisted pig.

“Or maybe next time, I’ll send him to a yakuza member. He’d rip out his heart! Hee hee hee…”

“You’re sick, old man!”

He twisted his wrist. “Yeah, I’m fucking sick of your worthless friends! Hey, did you experiment on that Yosuke kid? Can’t stand him. I hate that behemoth Junes. Wish someone could burn it down.”

Me too, Souji thought.

He pressed his lips against Souji’s ear. “You feel the same way too, right?”

He shuddered. “Tch…”

“I _know_   you do.” he removed his lips. “Tell you what? What if I… let’s just say… let you torch the place?”

Souji didn’t wanna admit it to himself, but he’d kill for that possibility. “What’re you getting at?”

“If you kill Yosuke, I’d let you destroy Junes.”

He didn’t wanna literally kill anyone, let alone his best friend. “Hell no!”

“I’ll kill Yosuke, and you destroy Junes?”

“NO!”

“Suit yourself then.” he was thrusting slowly again. “I really wanted to get rid of that kid. Kidnap him, chop him up, pack his pieces in a box, and send it to Junes’ headquarters.”

His mouth twisted. “Oh my god…”

“Then there’s that slut Rise. She’s an awful influence on Nanako-”

“No, _you_ are!”

He twisted his cock. “Better fucking watch it, punk!”

“AH!”

He let go. “Rise’s always twerking or whatever that shit’s called. Disgusting. I should’ve raped her when I had the chance. To keep that whore in line. If Nanako ends up like her, I’d kill that bitch and throw her out like the trash she is.”

If Nanako ended up like her father, Souji would cry every day.

“Who else… oh, right. Chie and Yukiko. Are they dykes?"

 

Rumors about them circulated around town, but Souji wasn’t sure. They never addressed it. “Don’t know, don’t care.”

“Tch.” he spat on Souji’s ear. “I’ve never seen them with boyfriends and they’re always with each other, so I’d guess they are. I outta use correctional rape on them. Give them a piece of my cock to show them what they’re missing.”

What was with this guy? He talked about rape like the weather. It made Souji wonder if his uncle actually raped them before. Probably not; they had no problem coming over when Uncle Dojima was home. Or maybe they just wanted to make Souji feel better? Uncle Dojima might have assaulted some juveniles, or kids outta town. Considering how he had no inhibitions on violating him, he’d believe that.

“I almost forgot that man whore with the blond hair.”

“His name’s Teddie!” he yelled.

“Whatever. I hate him being around Nanako. Wanna squeeze him to death like a teddy bear and make his guts pop outta his ass.”

He vomited in his mouth.

“Kid, all your friends are trashy like you. They’re a bunch of fags, dykes, sluts, players, and criminals. Don’t they have any decent young people anymore? Here I am, an outstanding, taxpaying citizen, and I have to protect and serve all you useless people!”

This man, who threatened rape and murder, could rant and rave about morals?

“Sometimes I think, ‘why bother? Why not release the criminals and let them wreck this town?'. But there are some decent people here. Like my daughter and me.”

If Uncle Dojima was the best person in town, then it was in some deep shit.

“I’m conflicted about the murders though. A part of me feels bad for Saki’s family, but then again, she was a gold digging slut, so in the end she got what she deserved. Too bad Rise didn’t get the memo.”

Talk about a crooked cop. Souji knew the cops had something to do with the murders.

He slowly pulled out and turned Souji around by his hair. “Too bad the killer didn’t get you yet.” he smiled.

He gulped.

He jammed a finger in Souji’s hole and he winced. “Let’s see… how else to torture you? Oh, I know! What if I raped Nanako right in front of you?”

Souji froze. Surely, his uncle was just fucking with him. Not even sociopaths messed with their own children. There was nothing that this guy wouldn’t say to psyche him out. It was one thing to trash Mom and friends, but his cousin? He had to stop this. Somehow.

“Shut the hell up, right fuckin’ now! Don’t you touch her!” the spit was flying outta Souji’s mouth. “Or I’ll rape and kill you!” he can’t believe he just said that.

He wrapped his free hand around Souji’s neck. “What? Do you honestly think you could do that to me? PUNK?!” he pressed his thumb down his Adam’s apple.

It felt like it was gonna bust. He was foaming.

He released his grip and Souji was gasping for air. “Or I’ll make you rape her then I’ll rape you! I’ll go back and forth and make you both suffer! HEE HEE!”

That was it. That was enough. Souji had to reach the last kernel of humanity left in his uncle. For Nanako’s sake and Souji’s. “Uncle.. please… I’m begging you… stop…” he wept, from both the physical and mental anguish.

“What’re you gonna do if I don’t?” his grin widened. “Call the police? HA HA HA HA!!”

His uncle was gone. He had no empathy whatsoever. The only thing Souji could do do was to suffer the rest of his ordeal, remove Nanako and himself from this house, and move in with a friend.

“By the way kid, don’t think you can take my daughter away from me.” he was stern. “If you even try it, I’ll rape and kill all your friends, slaughter everyone in this town, and fucking kill you!” he knocked his head so hard against the wall that it felt like his skull cracked.

That was no exaggeration. He kept his mouth shut. Otherwise, he, his buddies, and even Inaba would be in grave danger. Never before has he felt this helpless. It felt like being locked in an isolated cell surrounded by wardens with assault rifles.

Uncle Dojima yanked out his fingers, turned his around, and uncuffed him. “We’re done here. You better not tell a soul, or else…” he scowled.

Souji nodded.

“Now, go wash up.” he pushed him into the hallway. “Nanako will be here by tomorrow morning.” he headed downstairs.

He sank to the ground and assumed into the fetal position, shedding quiet tears. He felt so dirty, so ashamed, so numb. And he would have to deal with that for the rest of his days. He would have to deal with his uncle, the crooked cop, the evil father, the wolf in sheep’s clothing. He would have to deal with knowing that he could rape him again at any time. He would have to deal with not being able to stop him from slandering and threatening Mom, his friends, Nanako, and the townspeople. How could he face any of them? At the end of the day, Uncle Dojima was a cop, and Souji was a naive anarchist, hoping to change the world but being powerless against those in power.

Strike- oh, fuck it! Uncle Dojima had too many damn strikes for anyone to count.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I thought I made Dojima a little too dark in this one( though he was even darker in another one of my fics), but then I read that he was supposed to be the original killer, so this suits him.


End file.
